


Healer's Bed

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Sexual Content, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is doing some secret reading in the dormitory when James decides he wants some quality time.





	Healer's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Love this blog! If it interests you, can you write something about Sirius wanting to become a healer/mediwizard, but feeling insecure about it because it doesn’t seem as cool/manly/adventurous as other professions? And James thinking it really suits him and reassuring him. Perhaps taking place in later Hogwarts years. I love a nurturing Padfoot.”

"Hey Si do you think we should go skinny dipping tonight or is that too cliche?" James asked as he walked into the dormitory. He didn't worry about someone overhearing because he'd seen all of them down in the common room before he came up. 

Sirius hid the book he'd been reading so fast that he had to bite his cheek to keep from crying out in pain at the way he'd just jammed the corner of the book into his thigh. There was a long pause where he stared at James, trying to remember what he'd said. When it pieced together, he wrinkled his nose. "That's not near as sexy as everyone thinks." 

"Really?" James asked curiously. He was always more willing to try these things than Sirius, and while it only panned out about half the time, that didn't stop him from wanting to try more. "It seems like it would pretty nice." 

Sirius dropped his head back against the headboard, staring unseeing at the ceiling as he tried to put words to it. "It looks better than it feels." 

"I'm gonna need you to explain that a little more," James said, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him. 

Sirius sat up and shifted, ostensibly to get comfortable, but actually to hide his book a little better. "Think of it. Imagine me out there. I'm naked." 

"Mmhmm." 

"And I get in the water." 

"Mmhmm," James said, interest clear in his eyes as he leered at his boyfriend. 

"And I get back out and I'm dripping wet." 

"Not seeing a downside." 

"Well now I'm cold." 

"I'd warm you up." 

"I'm sure you would, but where are we going to have sex? On the riverbank? _In_  the water? That doesn't sound very fun." 

James nodded slowly, thinking it over even as he leaned into Sirius and put a hand on the inside of his thigh. "So you'd be okay with it as long as we had somewhere to go afterwards?" 

"I suppose," Sirius said, breathless since James was kissing his neck now, curling his fingers into Sirius's hair and moving it out of the way. "But walking back to the castle doesn't count." 

"'Course it doesn't. I'll treat you right proper." 

"I know you will." Sirius groaned when James reached a hand to the front of his robes and massaged his hardening cock through the fabric. "You always do." 

After that it was a bit of an impromptu shag, and James paid the book no mind after uncovering it from the duvet and shoving it on the bedside table to get it out of the way. 

...Or at least that's how it had been going until they were done and catching their breath and James reached out a long arm to tip the book so he could read the cover. "'The Basics of Healing'?" he read. "What were you reading this for, you already know the healing spells that are safe for Remus." 

"There are potions too," he said weakly. 

"Yeah but Madame Pomfrey has those, and she'd definitely notice if we used them." She might look the other way every once in a while when there was a wound that should have been a gash but had clearly already been healed a bit, but this would be on an entirely different level if they decided to use them. 

"It's not for Moony," Sirius said. "Look just forget about it, it's stupid, I was reading it for NEWT's." He pushed the book so that it fell out of James's hand and back onto the table, then snuggled back down. 

Sirius didn't realise his mistake until James raised an eyebrow at him. "None of your classes have that as reading material." James would know, because he was taking all the same classes. He dropped the judgmental look though, and carded his fingers through Sirius's hair. "You don't have to tell me. I mean, I don't know _why_  you don't want to tell me, but you don't have to, it's not a problem." 

"Really? And if I said that I wanted to be a Healer, would that still not be a problem?" 

"Course it wouldn't. You'd make a bloody brilliant Healer. Merlin knows you take better care of Moony than me or Wormy ever manage. Is that something you want to do?" 

"Yeah." Sirius propped himself on an arm so he could look James in the eye. "You mean it? You're not inflating my ego or summat, you really think I'd be good at it?" 

"I never inflate your ego," James denied, but considering how often he complimented Sirius that couldn't be true. "You'd be a right good Healer and everyone knows it." 

Sirius snorted. 

"What?" 

"'Everyone knows it'," Sirius said in an exaggerated deep voice to imitate James. 

"They do. You know, before we got together-- before anyone _knew_ we were together, rather-- I had to stop a dozen different people from pretending to be sick just so they could ask for your help." 

He rolled his eyes. "Nobody did that." 

"They sure as hell _wanted to_ , but I stopped them. See what a good boyfriend I am?" 

"You mean do I remember what a possessive little troll you were when we first got together? Because yes, I do see that," Sirius teased with a shit eating grin. It was easy to hide his relief and fall into the teasing, and because James _was_  such a good boyfriend, he pretended not to notice the way his assurances effected Sirius and traded banter until it was time for dinner. 

"Do you need someone to practice on?" James offered, arm slung around his shoulders as they walked. 

"You're not hurting yourself just so I get practice. Besides, Madame Pomfrey said she'll teach me a thing or two." 

"I wouldn't go out of my way to hurt myself," James denied. It was a lie because while he hadn't been planning on anything big, a parchment cut or two wouldn't kill him. "But I do get injured from Quidditch sometimes, so I can go to you instead of the Hospital Wing. See? Win win." 

"What's the second win there supposed to be?" 

"The after-care sex, obviously." 

Sirius laughed, kissing James on the cheek. "So considerate." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
